dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaiva
|Date of birth = 726 Age |Date of death = 787 Age |Height = 187 cm or 6'2" |Weight = 74 kg or 163 lbs. |Occupation = |Address = |FamConnect = Cuber (mate) Speonitch (brother-in-law) Artachoc (father) Ocra (mother) Nitro (master) Yuki (daughter) Fridge (son) Glacier (son) Hail (son) ~30 unnamed children Skall (son) Ledas (boy toy) Ryori (boy toy) Banli (great-great-grandson/student) Lizi (great-great-grandson) Lishu (great-great-grandson) Zhuili (great-great-grandson) }} Chaiva is an original character created by Hyper Zergling. She is the main female protagonist of Dragon Ball: The Nomads and Dragon Ball: Remnants of Frieza. Her name is a pun on the vegetable, chives. Biography The Nomads Just days after the destruction of , Chaiva, Cuber, and Speonitch are training under Artachoc and Ocra, Chaiva's parents, by wiping out the inhabitants of a planet assigned by . None of them know of the genocide, until they are attacked by . Artachoc fights the soldiers, while Ocra sends the young saiyans off the planet, since the latter are unable to even fight single soldiers one-on-one. Ocra returns to fight alongside Artachoc, and being elites, they effortlessly massacre the soldiers. They are killed by when the latter arrives at the scene. Incomplete Remnants of Frieza Cold Vengeance Chaiva and Cuber eventually have a child together. While Chaiva is pregnant, the frequency of arguments between her and Cuber increase dramatically, causing her to achieve super saiyan for the first time. Cuber decides he needs time alone, and uses a Mrovian ship to travel in the direction of recently-detected massive power spikes. Several months later, Chaiva learns through the Mrovians that Cuber is battling her daughter she had with Nitro. During the battle, Chaiva gives birth to her son, who she names Skall. Another month later, Cuber contacts Chaiva, telling her that there are other saiyans on a planet called . Chaiva decides to go to Earth and take Skall with her, to show Cuber his son. When she arrives on Earth and meets and Ledas, she leaves Skall with Cuber and spends the night at Ledas's house. To relieve herself of stress, she has sex with Ledas and Ryori. Chaiva and Cuber reconcile the next day, and raise their son on Earth. The Fallen One Bleak Future Personality Abilities *'Aurora Cannon:' A multi-colored energy sphere that is charged in a similar manner as Kamehameha but thrown with one hand. *'Breast Shots:' Two thin, laser-like beams shot out of the nipples. *' :' Chaiva releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *''Haipa Makouhou'': A massive bluish white energy wave fired from the mouth. This is Chaiva’s strongest attack. *' : ' The most basic form of an energy wave. *' :' Only while in Great Ape transformation, the user fires a powerful white blast from the mouth. *'Obliterator Cannon:' A powerful red beam fired out of the palm, fist, or index and middle fingers. *'Qi Shockwave:' An electric-like yellow beam fired in a similar manner as Trunks’ Big Tree Cannon. *' :' Chaiva releases all of her stored energy, creating a violent explosion that incinerates her entire body. *' :' A powerful energy explosion released from all sides of Chaiva's body. *' :' The ability to levitate and fly. *' :' The ability to create interdimensional portals with a powerful scream. Chaiva is only shown using this technique to bring beings on and off the roof of the Infinity Tower. *' :' The ability to sense ''ki. Unlike typical beings who are able to sense ki, Chaiva was given the ability when the Mrovians reverse engineered the scouter and gave Chaiva a Brain–scouter interface. After death, however, Chaiva learns the proper way of sensing ki after Cuber. Transformations *' ' *' ' *' ' Voice Actresses *Japanese Dub: Atsuko Tanaka Gallery Image:Chaiva.jpg|Early concept Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Female Characters